Berry Blossom
Berry Blossom (ベリー·ブロッサム Beri Burrosamu) is an Earth pony character from the Future Heroes Series. She originally first appeared in the Extended PnF Universe Series movie Fireside Crusaders and become a main character throughout the Future Heroes Series.She later made minor appearances in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. Her Pre-SHM timeline self appears in crossover movies of the Cyborg Academy Series before returning as a main character in the Heroes' Ideal Series. Early Life She was part of the Apple Family as Apple Bloom's cousin from Appleloosa. 4 years prior to the Future Heroes Series, she rides a train to Ponyville so that she could live there with her cousin Apple Bloom. She has been happilly working in Swet Apple Acres ever since. She met Dasher and Sweet Caramel at Pony Preschool. At some point, the three went to the Phineas and Ferb Universe and met Selena and Wendy. The five become friends. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Fireside Crusaders Forever Future Heroes Series Personality She acts very much like Apple Bloom. For instance, she is very brave. She is strong, determined, brash, and aggresive. Like most Apple Family members, she seaks with a Southern-American accent. Sometimes she can be very stubborn, oftenly getting her own pride in her way. She has shown a sign of jealousy when Selena gets the attention after she saved the town. She is also shown to be narcissistic, as evidenced by her arrogance. She oftenly give nick-names to anyone around her, especially Selena, who is oftenly given nicknames acssociated with idiocy or stupidity or recklessness. She doesn't have a very good sense of direction. She has a frienemy relationship with Selena. The two girls always argue. Despite this, they sometimes come on good terms. Berry herself admitted that she was a bit jealous of Selena and wanted to surpass her strength, which was one of the reasons she beceme an FC Hero. Despite her attitude, she can be kind-hearted. She cares for her fellow friends and Apple Family, most notably the one from Apploosa. She hated wearing anything flouncy, the irony being that her Miracrise Outfit is a flouncy cowgirl attire. Like Apple Bloom with Katie, she formed a rivalry with Selena. Though the two oftenly argue, sometimes they get along in order to overcome several situations. Physical Appearence She has a light-yellow coat, a magenta mane and tail, green eyes and a small red bow on the side of her mane. After the timeskip, she wears a large purple fedora. She was first seen with this design during the second FHS crossover movie. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she wears a brown tribly hat. Power and Abilities While she has no special powers, she develop a fighting style of her own, which she named the Berry Fu (ベリーフー Beri Fu), a promentieu of her name and Kung-Fu. *'Berry Fu Kick' (ベリーフーキック Beri Fu Kikku) - Derived from her apple-bucking skills, she kicks the enemy to the air. It is her most used attack. *'Berry Fu Dash' (ベリーフー ダッシュ Beri Fu Dasshu) - As the name implies, she dash to the enemy. *'Berry Fu Rodeo' (ベリーフー ロデオ Beri Fu Rodeo) - Derived from her rodeo skills, she use a rope to tie the enemy and fling them to the air. *'Berry Fu Punch' (ベリーフーパンチ Beri Fu Panchi) - As the name implies, she punches the enemy. *'Berry Fu Slam' (ベリーフースラム Beri Fu Suramu) - As the name implies, she slams a group of enemies. Nicknames Given by Berry Selena *Moron *Dummy *Dufus *Numbskull *Stinkbrain *McGoof *No-brain *Stupid *Miss Crazy *Knucklehead *Danger Girl *Goofball *Captain Obvious *"Genius" *Lamebrain *Dodo *Nincompoop *Loser Wendy *Wendmeister *Wends Dasher *Dash-spiracy *Dashie *Dashmeister Caramel *Bookworm *Mistress of Books *Egg-head Moon *Moon-ster *Geek *Miss Nerdy Melissa-2 *Miss Ninja Spiritchi *Sky Girl Friendtchi *Scaredy-cat *Doormat *Yellow Relationships Background Information Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:FC Hero